


No de nuevo. No él.

by Keychi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Las cosas no son lo que parecen al principio, Semi-angst(?, Vander y Seven en misión, pero en realidad no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keychi/pseuds/Keychi
Summary: Hace falta más contenido de Vanderwood, no pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión.Y cómo últimamente me estoy obsesionando un poco con la relación de Vander y Seven salió esto.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Vanderwood
Kudos: 4





	No de nuevo. No él.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace falta más contenido de Vanderwood, no pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión.  
> Y cómo últimamente me estoy obsesionando un poco con la relación de Vander y Seven salió esto.

Eso no era bueno. No era para nada nuevo.

Ni siquiera podía hacer que su cabeza se enfocase completamente en una cosa.  
¿Poner presión en la herida de su compañero o poner ambas manos en el volante y tener más seguridad para aumentar la velocidad del vehículo? ¿Qué era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento?

Claro que no sería bueno si terminaba chocando el auto o terminaba por salirse de la carretera y volcando el vehículo, pero no podía dejar que el pelirrojo perdiera más sangre de lo que ya había hecho.

El menor estaba en el asiento de copiloto y, aunque tuviese sus manos sobre la zona que no dejaba de sangrar, no apretaba con la fuerza suficiente. Eso era por lo que tenía una de sus manos haciendo la presión en la herida mientras que con la otra estaba manejando tan bien como podía en ese instante para alejarse de los coches que les perseguían.

Su mirada se alternaba entre el camino y el pelirrojo cada dos segundos. Podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón dentro de su cabeza. 

Sabía que debió haber ido solo. Tuvo que insistirles a los jefes y al mismo pelirrojo que él podía hacerlo y que no lo necesitaba allí para esa misión.

Debió haberle hecho quedarse en su casa. Donde estaba seguro.

Al notar como el pelirrojo iba cerrando sus ojos, apresuró en llevar una mano a su compañero, poniendo más presión sobre su herida. 

—¡Hey! ¡Mantén los malditos ojos abiertos!

Él debió recibir aquel disparo. Era él quién tendría que estar desangrándose.

—Sólo… Sólo aguanta un poco más. Estarás bien. 

Él era quién debería estar muriéndose. 

En el fondo… sabía.  
Sabía que las posibilidades de que aquellas palabras que acababan de salir de su boca terminaran siendo ciertas eran muy bajas. Sabía que era probable que ni siquiera fuese capaz de aguantar unos minutos más. 

Pero no lo aceptaba. No lo aceptaría. 

No dejaría que aquello volviese a pasar. No enfrente de sus ojos. 

No él. 

⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓

—Oye, Vander

El castaño se giró hacía un chico menor que él por dos o tres años. 

Desde que había llegado el año pasado, la agencia le había dejado con él para que se hiciese cargo de entrenarle, asegurarse de que hiciese su trabajo y vigilarlo.

Claramente la idea de ser una niñera no le había hecho ninguna clase de gracia, pero al ser una orden directa de sus superiores, no podía negarse.  
El entrenamiento específicamente para encargarse de aquel chico había sido tedioso, pero lo había pasado tras unos meses.

Una de las cosas que tuvo que aprender era a estar preparado para cualquier clase de montaña rusa que pudiese darle al chico y saber cómo calmarlo o lidiar con ello. Diría que eso había sido de lo más complicado del entrenamiento para él.

Pero, si podía decirlo de sí mismo, no estaba haciendo tan mal trabajo.

Se aseguraba de que el chico aprendiese a hacer su deber y mantenía su salud controlada.  
No decía que fuese precisamente fácil, había dejado de contar las noches que se mantenía despierto para intentar tranquilizar al chico cuándo estaba en pánico o cuántas veces había tenido que sacarle de alguna situación peligrosa en la que se haya metido sin darse cuenta. Pero no era del todo malo.

Se sentía algo orgulloso del chico cuándo pasaba el entrenamiento diario de forma casi perfecta. Era entretenido hablar con él. 

Por primera vez en años… no intentaba mantenerse lejos de todo el mundo. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—¿Realmente crees que pueda con la misión? Ya sabes, es la primera vez que no voy contigo así que… no estoy seguro de que vaya a- 

—Cállate.

Sabía la dirección en la que estaba yendo el chico, y no dejaría que siguiese con ello. Entendía lo que sentía en ese momento, pero no servía de nada.

En tal caso, lo único que haría al llenarse la cabeza con aquella clase de pensamientos era asustarse y angustiarse más. 

—Escúchame, estarás bien. No es diferente a las misiones en las que hemos ido. 

Tenía confianza en él. Y si estaba diciéndole eso, era obvio.  
No era la clase de persona que dijese algo sólo para hacerle sentir mejor, aunque no lo pensase. Y ambos lo sabían.

El chico le miró a los ojos, dudando por unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir con su cabeza. 

—Tienes razón. ¡Volveré y te haré ponerte un pijama de leopardo! Te va a quedar muy bien, ya lo sé.

Esa era una pequeña apuesta que se habían puesto.  
Si el chico volvía sin ningún rasguño de su primera misión solo, había aceptado ponerse lo que fuese aquel ridículo traje del que solía hablar.

El castaño sólo negó con su cabeza, aunque hubiese una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. 

—Sigo sin entender porqué te gustan tanto esos animales —el chico siempre parecía llevar algo con estampado de leopardo, y aunque no lo entendía realmente tampoco le daba tanta importancia—, pero cómo sea. Ya veremos eso una vez vuelvas. 

Sabía que una instrucción muy clara de sus superiores había sido que no debía apegarse a nadie emocionalmente. 

No debía tener familia, amigos o conocidos cercanos. Lo sabía. 

Pero era su compañero, eran los mismos superiores que le habían dicho que no debería separarse demasiado de él.  
Podría hacer una pequeña excepción, y dejarse sentir bien con la compañía del chico… ¿no?

Este último mantuvo una sonrisa, antes de colocarse una chaqueta de cuero encima. Le parecía algo curioso que siempre la llevara puesta. El interior era un estampado de leopardo. 

Pero ya se había acostumbrado a su gusto por las cosas así. 

… Y esa fue la última vez que le vio con vida. Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que pudo decirle a su compañero.

La siguiente y última vez que escuchó sobre él fue dos semanas más tarde de que saliese a cumplir su trabajo.  
Uno de los superiores le había dado un sobre, y aunque no supiese lo que era en un principio, se volvió pálido al leer la carta que había dentro.

Era una carta para hacerle saber que su compañero, el chico que había estado entrenando y cuidando por un año, había sido encontrado en una parte profunda de un bosque. 

Había fallado su misión, no había cumplido su objetivo. Había sido descubierto y… eliminado. 

Tan pronto terminó de leer cada palabra con detenimiento, sus piernas se dieron por vencidas y cayó al suelo.  
Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos antes de que pudiese darse cuenta mientras su mirada permanecía en la fotografía del carné de su excompañero que había estado también dentro del sobre. 

Por una vez en años, sintió que todo a su alrededor se venía abajo. Él se venía abajo. 

Pensó que se había dado por vencido en su propia vida. Pensó que ya no había nada que pudiese importarle.  
Pero se había equivocado. Había subestimado que significaba su compañero para él. 

Alguien en quién confiaba, alguien que cuidaba.  
Alguien que había considerado importante.

En ese momento entendía que no sólo no debería apegarse a nadie emocionalmente, ni siquiera alguien con quien trabajaba. Menos alguien con quien trabajaba.  
No era únicamente porque podría complicar su trabajo, o porque podría ser traicionado. También era porque podrían morir cualquier día, y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. 

Eso era parte de sus vidas, el riesgo constante de morir. 

Eso era lo que había olvidado. Y la culpa de no haberle podido protegerle estaba sobre sus hombros.

⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓

Tras minutos de conducir, finalmente pudo quitarse a los hombres que les perseguían atrás.  
Logró alejarse lo suficiente como para llegar hasta su casa. 

Estaba apartada de la ciudad y prácticamente nadie vivía cerca. Mentiría si decía que estaba allí seguido, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba en el bunker del chico que tenía entre sus brazos en ese momento.

Entró a la vivienda con prisa, dejándole en el sillón mientras que corría de un lado a otro en busca de lo que necesitaría para intentar curarle, o lo que sea que pudiese hacer a esas alturas. 

Sabía que no podía llevarle a un hospital. Habían demasiadas cámaras de seguridad, tendría que explicar como el chico pudo haber recibido una bala y tendría que mostrar alguna clase de documento legal, que por razones obvias, ninguno de los dos tenía. 

Había reunido cualquier cosa que encontró a su apartamento que pudiese salvar la vida del pelirrojo en ese momento, fue el pelirrojo que e detuvo. 

El menor abrió su boca, pero no logró escuchar ninguna palabra. 

No sabía si realmente había dicho algo y eran sus sentidos los que estaban fallando, o era el pelirrojo que no logró sacar nada de sus cuerdas vocales. Fuese el caso que fuese, no era tan relevante. 

Entendía lo que intentaba decirle, pero…

—¡No puedo simplemente no hacer nada, idiota!

El chico estaba sujetando su brazo. Podía sentir lo débil que estaba. 

Podría apartarlo, por supuesto.  
Podría hacer que le soltara e intentar hacer a algo para detener la sangre que salía del cuerpo del menor. 

Pero por alguna razón, su propio de negaba à moverse. 

No podía hacer más nada que ver al pelirrojo a los ojos, ignorando los temblores de su cuerpo. 

Podía ver que le sonreía, en un intento inútil de tranquilizarle. De decirle que estaba bien.  
Podía ver que estaba hablando, pero de nuevo, nada llegaba a sus oídos. 

Y después de unos cortos segundos… fue cerrando sus ojos. 

—N… ¡Abre los- ¡No puedes- 

No podía sacar ninguna oración de su garganta, y llegados a ese punto ya no le importaba. 

La mano del pelirrojo le soltó y no tardó en caer al suelo.  
Y tras ello, dejó de moverse completamente. 

—No… —necesitó unos segundos para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¡No puedes hacer esto, v-venga! ¡Despierta!

Su cerebro no estaba procesando correctamente nada. Ni la situación, ni lo que debería hacer. 

No podía hacer nada más que tomar al chico y sacudirlo, intentando hacer que se despertara. 

Pero, evidentemente, no servía de nada. 

No… Se negaba a aceptarlo. No lo haría.  
El pelirrojo aún no podía estar muerto. No podía…  
No había podido protegerle.  
Había fallado… de nuevo.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, ignorando que estuviesen llenas de sangre.  
La sangre de su compañero. La sangre de quién había dejado morir.

“…esp…ta” 

Estaba comenzando a escuchar algo dentro de su cabeza. Era como alguien hablándole.  
Aunque no lograra entender que decía. 

“Des…erta…”

Apretó su cabeza con más fuerza, negando. 

No le importaba lo que fuese. No quería oírlo.  
Había dejado al pelirrojo morir enfrente suya.

“Despierta.” 

¿Despertar…? ¿Por qué algo en su cabeza estaría diciendo que despertara?

“Hey, despierta.”

⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓  
⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓⢂⢊⢋⢂⢊⢓

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, tomando un bocado aire al instante. 

Sentía el sudor bajar por su frente mientras su respiración acelerada hacía que su pecho subiese y bajase rápidamente.

¿Dónde estaba…? ¿Un sofá?

—Hey, Vander. ¿Ya estás despierto?

En cuánto giró un poco su cabeza, vio a la persona que le estaba llamando. Era el mismo pelirrojo que había visto morir delante de sus ojos. 

—Lu…ciel.

El menor suspiró. Quizás era su imaginación o que su cabeza aún funcionara correctamente aún, pero parecía aliviado.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? 

Una pesadilla… Eso había sido. 

A pesar de que siguiese algo alterado, estaba más tranquilo ahora que sabía que no había sido más que un sueño. 

—Sí…

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, antes de sonreír. 

—No te preocupes, fuese lo que fuese, ¡el defensor de la justicia 707 está aquí para- 

Antes de que el chico terminara con su monólogo, le había lanzado uno de los cojines del sofá al rostro, haciéndole callar. 

Ignorando las quejas de compañero, simplemente tomó su chaqueta de cuero con un interior de estampado de leopardo y colocó nuevamente el abrigo sobre sus hombros mientras cerraba cortamente sus ojos de nuevo. 

Había sido una pesadilla, un sueño.  
No dejaría que se volviese realidad.


End file.
